


Squished

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode s06e10, F/M, Fluffish, Gen, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They saved the town. The whole town. And no one died this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just...so many feels....had to fic.....had to fic......

He was squished. He was squished in a comfortable sort of way though. Lydia- the love of his life, his friggin girlfriend (he would never get used to that, ever), -was curled up into his side. Her head rested just against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, their hands clasping one another on his lap. 

Scott was leaning on his other side, head against his brother’s shoulder as he tried not to drift off. Malia was next to him, her long legs draped over the Alpha’s, her toes just on the edge of Stiles’s knee. She was leaning against Peter, who’s arm was resting on the back of the couch. He didn’t even know the couch could fit that many people on it.

Liam was on the floor between Scott and Stiles, Hayden in his lap. Mason was next, his shoulder brushing Lydia’s leg, Corey fast asleep against him. The boy had healed quickly enough, but it took a lot of him. 

Melissa and Argent were sitting on the loveseat across from them, closer than normal but not close enough to give anything away if you weren’t paying attention. His dad was on the armchair, the one close enough to the couch to where he could nudge Stiles with his foot. Parrish was in-between the couch and chair, leaned back and feet stretched out underneath the coffee table. 

Theo was there as well, next to Parrish, sitting with them but not quite comfortable enough to really relax just yet. Stiles wasn’t sure why he wasn’t more questioning of the werewolf’s presence, but Liam vouched for him and here they were. 

They had been sitting like this for a while. No one had said anything yet, they were all too exhausted, too drained, too ‘seriously this is our life now’ to say anything. 

Hayden was the next to doze off. Mason followed quickly, his head dropping onto Lydia’s knee. Liam was next, followed by Parrish, then the Sheriff. Soon enough, the living room was filled with even breathing and soft snores. 

Stiles was still awake, fighting the urge to drift as much as possible. He wanted to stay awake. To stay in this moment, with the people he loved surrounding him, with all of them alive this time, just being together-

-He felt happy. For the first time in literal years, Stiles was happy.


End file.
